encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 205
Hagkan is the two hundred fifth episode overall and the fifty-seventh episode of Book Two of Encantadia. It aired on May 2, 2017. Summary Pirena misses her mother and holds on to her scepter. Danaya assures her that they will return once Alena got better. Pirena said the ones who use their mother against them should be punished. Hagorn said he will defeat Lireo once he had recovered his daughter, and asked for Ether's aid. He teleports away. But Ether's priority is to stop Emre and Cassiopea from reaching Devas. Deshna gets arrested by Diwata soldiers on her way to Lireo, since they recognized her as Hagorn's daughter. She claimed that she only wanted to see Paopao and Muyak, but they ignored her. She fights them off. LilaSari and Amarro heard the commotion and assisted her. Deshna was wounded and rendered unconscious. LilaSari weeps. Ybrahim was in Alena's room, waiting for her to wake up. Alena was surprised to have survived. She was sad because her own mother harmed her, so Ybrahim consoles her that her mother is only under the enemy's power. Alena hopes that her mother would be reunited with them. Ybrahim said he believes that would happen, and embraced her. Ariana was about to bring Alena food, and sees her embracing Ybrahim. She goes away. Minea asked three Etherian soldiers where Hagorn is. She asked them who among them knew her. An Etherian soldier raised his hand. Minea asked if she left any children in the time past, when she still lived. They were silent, but she frightens them into talking with her power. LilaSari was alarmed that Deshna does not wake up, and goes to get a medicinal herb. Deshna wakes up in the arms of Amarro, who introduced himself as a friend of her mother. She looks for her mother LilaSari. The mother and daughter were reunited, and they embraced. An Etherian soldier reports to Andora that they lied to Minea when she began asking them questions. Andora commended him, telling him that they will still use her against the Diwatas. Hagorn suddenly appears. Amarro told LilaSari and Deshna to leave. Hagorn beats Amarro and pursues LilaSari and Deshna. Hampered by Deshna's wound, and unwilling to leave her daughter behind, LilaSari decides to face Hagorn. Hagorn said he would make sure she dies. Deshna intervenes and vows that she would return to the Diwatas if her mother got hurt. Hagorn takes Deshna away. Back in Lireo, Pirena and Danaya visited Alena in her room. She asked them what their plan will be in recovering their mother. Pirena said she had thought of something. Hagorn brings Deshna back to his camp. He warns her that if she leaves again, he will not only hurt her but also go after LilaSari, to kill her. Paopao notices Ariana weeping. She didn't want to talk, but Paopao assures her that her secret is safe with him. Ariana said she knew she had no right to feel that way, but she is hurt when she sees the king getting closer to Sang'gre Alena, and feels that he should be hers. Paopao said it was because she loves him and that she is jealous. Ariana sees visions of Amihan embracing Ybrahim. Manik overhears this and leaves. Manik was seen by Asval, Juvila and Odessa. They defeat him, but he volunteers to join them, as he no longer wished to side with Diwatas and Sapiryans. He promised them that he will be useful. Asval said they cannot take him now, as he had already left them before; he must first prove himself. Asval asked him for a report on the defensive capabilities of Lireo. Manik asked for specifics. Asval thanked Manik for his reports. Aquil sees them and confronts them. Asval said he was too late, and teleports away, with Juvila and Odessa. Aquil was relieved that Manik had not been hurt. Manik attributed it to his timely arrival. Aquil asked what Asval said, but Manik said they only tried to rob him. Hagorn asked how many armies the Diwatas still have. Asval said Diwatas still have two armies, while the Sapiryans have half an army. Minea hears this and asked when the attack will be. Andora said they will attack Lireo that night. Hagorn said they will spare no one, from the lowest soldier to the highest Sang'gre and Hara. Danaya tells Muros that she will be leaving with her sisters, and entrusted the government to him. Aquil reports to Danaya that he had seen Rehav Manik with Asval, warning her so they could make sure that all of the inhabitants in Lireo can be trusted. Danaya thanks him and instructs him to relay the information to Muros or Hitano for investigation. Aquil confronts Danaya for being cold, and asked her if she really loved him before. Danaya said he was just making excuses to talk to her, just as she had thought. She said she has nothing to explain to him, as she is the queen. Aquil said he really wanted to report about Manik only, but she was the one who gave it a different meaning. Aquil said he apologized to the queen before him, but to Danaya, he said it would really be the last time. Memfes turns up in Lireo again. Alena asked how many Adamyans he had captured this time. Memfes said he has released them. Banak and Nakba confirmed it. Alena said it was good that he changed his mind. Memfes said he was still determined to marry her. Alena said he would fail. Memfes asked if she still loves the Rama of Sapiro. Alena asked why he persists in marrying her. Memfes said it was for Adamya, the most wretched of the four territories, which they could better protect if they work together. Alena said they could develop Adamya without getting married. Memfes told her to forget the Encantado who had left her before, and to give someone like him a chance, for he promises to stay by her side. Memfes said he would wait, and leaves. Hitano and Aquil confront Manik, who said he was not lying, and just met Asval earlier. Hitano said he could leave. Aquil asked Hitano's opinion on Manik. Hitano said he was unsure, but he could keep him under surveillance. Aquil said he did not want another traitor in Lireo. Pirena, Alena and Danaya appeared near Hagorn's camp. Danaya uses the Earth Gem to tunnel Pirena from outside the barrier to the interior. Pirena was annoyed. She transforms into Hagorn. She was seen by Asval, who figures out that she was not the real Hagorn, for she confirmed that they would be attacking Hathoria. Pirena goes to Minea's tent but did not see her there. Asval informs Hagorn that Pirena was in their camp, pretending to be him. Hagorn said she must be after Minea. Danaya and Alena got worried about Pirena. Danaya took out her Earth Gem. Alena asked if there's no other way, but Danaya ignores her and tunnels them in. Pirena catches an arrow aimed at her. It glows green, and puts her to sleep. Hagorn, Juvila, Andora, Odessa and Asval appeared. Hagorn wonders how Pirena got inside their camp. Trivia *The barrier created by gems turns out to be over the surface only. This explains why the Earth Gem's tunneling ability easily bypassed it. References